Computer users increasingly rely on communication tools provided on their desktop, laptop/notebook, or ultra-mobile personal computer to communicate for both personal and business reasons. These communication tools include electronic mail, web browsing, instant messaging and collaboration tools, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) technologies, etc. Also, wireless connectivity options allow users of mobile computers to access communication and collaboration tools wherever they may be located. Standard computing systems typically run on LINUX, the Windows operating systems from Microsoft Corporation, the Mac OS line of operating systems, and others. These operating systems have become increasingly complex. As a result, these operating systems take a long time to boot, are not always secure, and due to their open nature are typically vulnerable to viruses, Trojan horses, malware, and software bugs making them less reliable. Mobile and other computer users may find these limitations inconvenient or worse as they continue to rely on their computer systems for communication. Also, wireless service providers may be reluctant to deploy charged services on computing systems employing open operating systems for these same reasons.